


Damned Aloe Vera Lube

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blue tops, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red is mute, Set in Alola, that's all you need to know, the only reason he's named Blue in this is for a silly joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PWP where they're desperate, Blue talks non-stop, and Red still gets shy from time to time.





	Damned Aloe Vera Lube

**Author's Note:**

> I never imagined myself writing a pwp fic but here I am, under the anonymous collection, posting just that. 4105 words of smut, that's a record.

“Your damned Pikachu is such a cockblocker sometimes, I swear to god.”

 He slammed Red against the wall, trailing heated kisses down his throat as one knee slipped between his tights. Red gasped and clasped both hands on his shoulders, weakly pushing him away despite the blooming colour going all the way down his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders. He was just so hot all over.

 Blue pulled away briefly, panting and moving his hands to Red's chest, fingers tracing invisible patterns as Red looked at him through half lidded eyes. 

" _C'mon_ , I've been _dying_." His voice came much rougher than he intended. Red only pressed back against the wall, head rolling to the side as his breath came out in puffs.

_[Are you sure?]_

"Shit, Red, you askin' me if I'm sure?"

 Blue leaned further against him to press open mouthed kisses up his neck, finishing by wetly pecking his cheek. He could swear Red was leaning heavier on him now.

"Are you?"

 Red nodded, wrapping both arms around his waist and kissing him. Blue moaned into it, the press of their lips burning through his skin and making him dizzy. He blamed the summer heat. His jeans suddenly felt too tight as Red's hips pushed against him, his crotch rubbing hard against Blue's leg and leaving nothing to the imagination. He groaned and grinded against him, delighting in the way strong hands tightened around his shirt as Red's breathing paced up. The man broke the kiss, hiding his face on Blue's neck and _shit_ , Blue just couldn't take it.

"Fuck, if we don't make it to bed soon Imma... Imma- shit Red, I could just fuck you against this wall, right here, right now-"

 Red's grip on his shirt tightened and he threw his head back, a sigh escaping him. He didn't stop moving his hips, and it was driving Blue mad because fuck, Red was getting all the fun while Blue felt his boxers getting wet with pre-come as his dick grew heavier and heavier on his pants. It just wasn't fair.

"Ah, ya'd like that, wouldn't ya?"

 And Blue could just picture it, the image going straight to his dick and making him stiff a groan. Never mind he probably wasn't strong enough for it. He just kissed Red again, not losing time and deepening right away. He felt his cheeks growing hotter when their tongues pressed together, the perfect mix of warm and moist and _fuck_ , he shouldn't get worked up over a kiss, but he was. He fucking was.

"Another time then..." he said, pulling away and bringing Red with him "Right now, I really just wanna see your face as I fuck you into oblivion."

 Red rolled his eyes, and Blue briefly caught him signing something along the lines of "how romantic" before he was being tugged by the sleeve and into the bedroom. He barely noticed the dim light of the room, the curtains drawn half closed, before he was pushed on the bed and Red was crawling on top of him.

 Blue shamelessly moaned when his dick finally got some attention, Red's hand pressing against his crotch and moving around in lazy circles. That idiot, always teasing him. Blue frowned and brought one hand to cover his mouth, biting it as he felt the clear shape of his jeans’ zipper pressing down against his dick. Crap. That felt good.

"Red, quit it."

 Red raised a brow, pressing down harder. Blue shuddered, his free hand immediately shooting down to grab his wrist. Red got the message and moved away, sitting on his knees and running one hand down Blue's tight instead. Blue wondered at what point and Red stopped being shy and became so good at turning him into a mess. He should really stop being a bad influence over the man. 

 Blue sighed and sat up, pressing one hand to Red's shoulder and flipping their positions. Red's head hit the mattress with a loud thud, and Blue lost no time in being the one crawling between his legs and pressing his hands below his shirt, running them through the toned muscles under the fabric and landing them on his chest. He leaned down and slowly began to rub his hips against Red's ones, sighing as the so desired friction began to build up. He felt so hot, since when was the air so hot, he was suffocating.

 He raised Red's shirt over the man's head, throwing it off somewhere before resuming the kissing, hips never stopping their motion. Red sighed, both hands tightening in fists on the sheets, and Blue knew it was taking a considerable amount of his will to not grab Blue's ass and press him further down against him, fastening the pace. Instead, he spread his legs further and bared his neck, hoping it would get the message across.

 It did.

 Blue pressed one last kiss against his collarbone and sat up, his vision distorted. He could feel his head beating loudly on his chest, and he wondered if Red could hear it too. Probably not.

"Pants off." he muttered, already pushing his own shirt out of his body.

 They quickly stripped down till both their pants were thrown on the floor, Red’s boxers following soon after. Blue had to take a second and just look how beautiful his boyfriend was like this, panting under him with flushed skin and a hard on stare. When he had him pinned down, it didn't matter how much taller Red was, or how skinnier Blue's body looked in comparison. Red was his and his alone, and nothing else mattered once he had Blue's cock way up his ass as they both lost themselves in a maddening rhythm. Sometimes it was slower, and Blue swore the sex had at one point or another turned into love making, but right now? He wanted Red to forget his own name.

_[You bought it?]_

 Blue huffed and nodded, running one hand over the inside of Red's tight. He smirked as he felt the body shivering beneath his palm.

"Around a week ago? Ya can reach it. It's on the usual place."

 Red rolled his eyes and raised himself on one arm, the other reaching for the nightstand and opening it. He threw both the lube and the pack of condoms at Blue's face, leaning back down afterwards and trying to casually look at him. He failed. Miserably.

 Blue simply shook his head and rummaged through the pack, picking a purple foil out of the other four colours at his disposal. It felt just right to use a _purplish_ cheap one, since, you know, they were _Red_ and _Blue_. He smirked at his own joke and threw the box out, focusing his eyes back on Red.

"What would everyone say if they saw the big old Champion of Kanto so eager to get fucked senseless, hm?"

 Red avoided his gaze and told him to just get on with it, an impatient huff escaping his lips.

 Blue chuckled and tossed the foil wrapper back on the bed, grabbing the lube instead. He opened it with a loud pop and spread a considerable amount on his fingers, shivering at the cool temperature of it. Red was still looking at him, and Blue just waved him off with a smile and sat on his knees. He kneaded Red's legs to open further, receiving a huff in response.

"You gettin' shy on me now?" he breathed out, bringing his hand down and teasingly rubbing at his boyfriend's perineum with feather like touches. Red bit his lip, hard "You tried to suck my dick in public."

 Red didn't answer, simply opting by pulling one pillow below his head and clutching it, his breathing speeding up as Blue pressed down. Blue sighed, a low hum escaping his throat.

"Whatever. Wouldn't want anyone to see your hollowed cheeks anyway."

 Without warning, he went lower and pressed one finger inside, a tight heat circulating him and making him hum again. Red gasped, eyes shooting open as he tried to close his legs. Not much of a good idea, since he quickly found out he couldn't exactly do that with Blue's hips between them.

"Ah, so I can surprise you."

 He began to move his finger in and out in slow motion, completely disregarding Red's cock for the time being. Instead, he focused on getting him wet enough for something bigger, the tip of his finger occasionally brushing just above Red's prostate and making him give the softest of sighs. Blue smiled and ran one hand down the man's chest and torso, the muscles twitching under his hand. Red was just so sensitive, it was absurd.

 He took out and coated his hand with even more lube before adding a second finger in, the increased volume making Red purse his lips despite Blue's efforts to keep it painless. He went even slower, swallowing rather dryly as wet sounds began to fill the air. Red sighed and brought one hand to cover his mouth, avoiding eye contact as his cheeks blossomed. Blue took it as a sign to go faster, scissoring his movements and nearly groaning as his own dick began to itch below his boxers. 

 Soon enough, Red was trying unnecessarily hard to not become a mess under him. He was panting and hiding his face on his arm, his other hand clutching the pillow as his hips slowly rocked back against Blue's fingers. His cock was pressed against his stomach, some pre-cum leaking and contrasting with the flustered skin beneath it. His lips were red and plump, his whole body was radiating warmth, and it took all of Blue's self-control to not just fuck him right then. That would have to wait. He had other ways to finally break Red out of his controlled state.

 He added a third finger, this time not slowing down with the thrusting in and out. Red squirmed beneath him and blindly reached out to clutch his arm. Blue nodded, more to himself than anything, and brought his other hand to slowly begin to stroke Red's cock. Red's grip on him tightened, and he was really glad that the man kept his nails short or else it would hurt.

"Shit, you're so pretty." 

 Red bit his lip and forced his head further against his arm, giving up and non-rhythmically pushing back against Blue's fingers. Blue cursed and curved his fingers, hitting the spot Red so desperately wanted him to touch and _shit._ The way Red shifted, finally letting go and pulling him down in a kiss was enough to almost make him cum.

 He moaned in the kiss, the quick and strong press of their lips and tongue making him dizzy. It was too hot, the air too humid, his unkempt noises too loud and Red's body too much. Blue bit Red’s lip and panted as Red pulled back in shock, his body stopping. Shit, that had left a bruise- why was Red looking at him with such desire in his eyes?

 Blue groaned and took his fingers out, making the other man pout and place both hands on Blue's neck. Blue wiped his fingers on the sheets and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Red's throat before sucking the spot. He kept going, the way Red squirmed beneath him only inciting him further, and soon enough he found himself stopping the suction to bite hard on the spot. Red jumped beneath him and pulled at his hair, his body clutching around Blue as his breathing grew erratically. Blue groaned and pulled back, watching his work. A dark red mark tainted Red's otherwise white skin, the tone quickly growing purple. Red was looking at him through half lidded eyes, the picture so lewd Blue was sure the front of his boxers was getting damp by now.

"You-" he cleared his throat "You like getting marked up. You legitimately like it. Shit, Red, you're so hot like that."

 Red only sat up and pushed Blue back, grabbing the condom and unwrapping it with experienced hands. Blue gulped as he felt the cool synthetic thing wrapping around his dick, and he probably shuddered when Red pressed a kiss against his cheek and pulled him down with him. He opened his eyes, looking straight into Red’s russet ones before speaking.

"You good enough?"

 Red nodded, pushing him off slightly so that he could sign.

_[I'm fine. Don't hold back.]_

 Blue chuckled, pressing one kiss to his nose that always made Red flutter.

"Sure, hotstuff. Be sure to handle it."

 Red smiled and leaned back, giving him that look of pure trust that always made Blue's heart melt. No time for that now. No time.

 He sat on his knees and angled himself, and finally pushed in slowly. He sighed at the blissful tight heat that began to pull him in, his hands blindly reaching to clutch Red's tights. Red himself was unusually quiet, hiding his face on one arm as the other rested limply by his side. Ah. So controlled.

 Once he was completely in he stopped and closed his eyes, savouring the moment for long seconds. When he opened them again he smirked, grabbing Red's knee and pulling it against his chest. Without further warning, he moved his hips back and slammed in again, drawing a gasp from Red. He did it again, and again, and again, low moans escaping his throat each time he pulled in and those walls clutched around him.

 It felt like heaven.

A low moan escaped his throat as he felt his lids forcing shut, his mind completely lost to everything except the warmness he felt all over and the sporadic gasps coming from Red. Also wet. Everything was and sounded too fucking wet as his hips stuttered their quick pace. Part of him didn’t know if they used that much lube for their comfort or for the erotic sound it gave off when things got heated.

 And Red was still focused on scrunching his face and biting his lip, eyes hidden on the underside of his elbow as his free hand clutched the blanket. It was incomprehensible, only minutes prior he had no problem on showing how much he was getting off just by fingering, and now look at him. It was making Blue mad.

“L-look at me.”

 His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, far too hoarse and broken. Red only bit his lip harder and shook his head. Blue clicked his tongue and shoved his cock deeper, groaning as Red’s hips lifted from the bed and his mouth formed a tiny ‘o’, his head almost hitting the headboard.

“For real, lemme see.”

 Red shook his head, panting as Blue repeated the same move. Ah, he so was missing that sweet spot a lot today. It was mildly embarrassing… However, Red was being stupid so he could blame that on it.

 “Red, I’m serious, show me or I’ll stop.”

 Stop? How would he be able to stop? Just the thought of ending this moment made his dick ache. Blue huffed and rolled his hips, feeling his breath itch as sparkles of static seemed to burst on his crotch and extend to his tights. Shit, that felt so good. But… but he wanted to see. Red would never let him see if he kept going.

 Swallowing dryly, he pushed back only to slam right in, managing to hit Red’s prostate by some sort of miracle and making the man open his mouth in a voiceless scream as both of his hands came to his face, palms digging on his eyes. Blue didn’t move, despite the way the tightness surrounding him only kept on clutching and seeming to suck every ounce of dignity and control out of him.

 He didn’t know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them he had to almost carve his nails on Red’s legs to prevent himself from coming. Red was trembling all over, holding in a breath as threw his head to the right. He tried to push away from him, to release the probable pain inducing pleasure he was feeling from having his prostate being pressed on for such a long period of time, but Blue didn’t bulge. He grabbed his hips and pushed down, one hand coming to rest on the man’s abdomen as he shuddered.

“Face. Take your hands from your face, now.”

 Red sure was on the mood to not do that today, because he just kept on biting his lip and shaking, something akin to a sob leaving his mouth. Blue didn’t know if it was hurting or if Red was just being a little bit too overstimulated, but the leaking cock pressed against both his and Red’s abdomen seemed pretty self-explanatory. Blue groaned and used his free hand to spread Red’s tights further, enjoying the view of his boyfriend being completely and utterly fucked, the last strands of control quickly sweeping out.

 And as if foreseeing, Red finally gave up. He threw both hands down clasped Blue’s shoulder, nails digging into his skin as his other hand signed move, move, _move_ , over and over again. His eyes were watery and shining, avoiding him but still making his dick harden even more. His cheeks were also competing with his namesake, a flushed shade of red that seemed to spread through his neck, shoulders, tights, back up to his ears.

 And he was pouting of all things.

 Blue nodded, muttering yeah and yes over and over again as his body moved back, hips rolling and slamming in not even a second after. His eyes never left Red, and through his dizzy state he managed to blindly reach for his face and press a chapped kiss against his lips. And another, and another, and one more just be sure. He was muttering words not even him could comprehend, losing himself to the intoxicating and fast rhythm. It felt so good, just so good. He wouldn’t say he was on fire, more like he was drowning himself and throughout loving every inch of it.

 He felt Red tangling his fingers on his hair, his other hand still scratching at Blue’s arm. He felt more than heard erratic breathing above his ear, could sharply feel the scent of sweat and stupid cheap deodorant and the faint scent of that damned aloe vera lube. Fuck, why did he remember the lube? Now he couldn’t stop hearing those wet smacks every time his hips pushed forward; couldn’t stop wondering what they must look like, desperately clinging to each other; couldn’t stop wondering what faces Red was doing and fucking hell why had he gone through so much trouble to see the entirety of his face if he was now hiding between his neck and shoulder like a coward?!

 He pulled back, just enough breathe some fresh hair but still have Red’s leaking dick trapped between their bodies. He could distinctively see closed eyes, wet lips shamelessly parted as gasp after gasp left Red’s mouth in a breathless rhythm, the occasional sigh coming through. Could feel small, hot tears of pleasure on the hands still cupping Red’s face, showing just how lost both of them were to everything except each other.

 And then Red opened his eyes, irises rolling back as he miserably failed at looking straight at Blue and _shit shit shit_.

 Blue repeated Red’s name again and again and again, like a cursed mantra as he felt heat start to pool at the bottom of his abdomen. Everything was too much but at the same time not enough. Red was hot and tight around him but not enough to just milk him into the next dimension; he was definitely hitting Red’s sweet spot more often than not now, but still not enough to make Red deliciously clench around him as he came and made Blue reach that glorious peak of pleasure. He wanted it so badly.

“Red, Red please just- shit, I’m so close, so close, so close… Are you close- _fuck_!”

 The last word was drawn out in a long moan as he twisted his hips and achieved that perfect angle. He had no idea what exactly the difference was, he just knew that he was going in deeper and Red was squirming and he was definitely trembling under Red’s touch and that was enough.

 When Red’s eyes finally found his, that inhuman shade of brownish red that haunted him to hell and back, Blue finally lost it. Everything went white as he opened his mouth and nothing came, his whole body spasming in relief as he all but collapsed on top of Red, hips stuttering. He had wanted to fuck Red raw till the man forgot his own name, but now he himself didn’t even know if he actually existed outside of this room.

 He tried to open his eyes, the world spinning around him and his cock begging him to just stop moving, it was too much, he was going soft and had a condom on him he should just pull out. But then Red clutched him tighter and tried to close his legs again, head slamming back as he went silent. White shot between their bodies, some of it catching Blue’s chin and making him huff. As if automatically, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Red’s cock, pumping him through and after it, making a far too erotic sigh reach his ears as the press on his arm subsided.

 Red was the pure picture of someone who had passed all levels of human emotion and had finally achieved nirvana, his eyes closed as he leaned back and seemed to fall asleep. His breathing was too erratic for that to be true.

 Slowly, Blue pulled out and threw the condom away, cuddling back on top of Red and kissing his cheek. They laid in silence for a while, listening to each other’s slowing breaths and delighting in the aftermath of a long waited moment of intimacy. At some point, Blue cuddled below Red’s chin as the other man threw one arm over his waist. The sun coming through the blinds was hitting the pillow and making Red’s hair shine, as if the man was some sort of angel or something.

 Blue smiled and finally rose on his elbows, pressing a kiss to Red’s nose. Red blinked and stared half-heartedly at him, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey.”

 Red nodded in his direction, his smile growing wider.

“How’re ya? Feeling absolutely mind blown? Heavenly? You should. All thanks to _moi_!”

 Red chuckled and lightly pushed him, gaining enough space for him to do his clumsy signing.

_[My prostate waited for like, half an hour.]_

 Blue felt himself going red till the tip of his ears, one hand coming to slap Red’s shoulder as his voice jumped up and octave.

“Shut up! You didn’t last that long to begin with! And I didn’t see you complaining when I had your face in my hands and your arms and legs wrapped around-“

 It was Blue’s turn to be slapped. He only huffed.

“I mean… It wasn’t bad, was it? For you, I mean.”

_Cause for me it felt amazing._

 Red shook his head, tapping him on the forehead.

_[You were talking the whole time. I like your voice.]_

“I-I was?!”

 Red nodded.

“What did I say?” Oh God he was afraid to know.

 Red shrugged.

_[My name, all the sappy pet names you give me, praises and thanks, and I’m pretty sure there was a love confession in between.]_

“Ah, the usual then.”

 Red chuckled, pushing a hand on his shoulder and flipping their positions. He stared down at him, head resting on his hands as his elbows propped on each side of Blue’s face. Blue stared back, blinking.

“What?”

 Red shook his head.

“ _Re-ed_!” Blue whined, cupping Red’s face “What is it!”

 Red pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, smiling down at him with a blush before he raised one hand, his ring and middle finger down as the other three stood up.

_[I love you.]_

 Blue looked away and wrapped his arms around Red’s neck, bringing him down to a bone crushing hug. He was pretty sure his face was burning up, so he hid it on the other’s hair, a smile quivering on his face.

 After what felt like decades, the air settling around them as the last few droplets of sun came through the curtains, he spoke.

“Yeah, me too.”

 If Red thought it was lame, he said nothing, only pulling further against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no creativity for fic titles


End file.
